Sister
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu tak sepantasnya aku menyimpan perasaan ini padanya. Tapi apa dayaku? Semakin aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, semakin aku ingin untuk memilikinya 'utuh' untuk diriku sendiri. Cinta sepihak yang aku rasakan ini membuatku ingin lari dari kenyataan bahwa dia-adikku sendiri./NejiHina/Chap2up/3rd POV/Inceststory/DLDR/FIN! Thanks for reading!/RnR please?
1. Prolog

Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Akhirnya ujian kelar! Yeah! Sho-_kun comeback! _Hoeee? E-etooo— pada vote SasuHina ya? Gomen ne—Hp Sho-_kun_ lagi rusak jadinya nggak dapet pemberitahuan kalau ada email baru dari reviewers jadinya Sho-_kun_ sudah bikin plot cerita ini deh QAQ nggak tahu kenapa lagi kena demam _**incest**_ habis lihat _endless love_ #dor

Jadi untuk sementara nikmati fic ini dulu ya? SasuHina-nya menyusul~

.

.

.

_Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu tak sepantasnya aku menyimpan perasaan ini padanya. Tapi apa dayaku? Semakin aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, semakin aku ingin untuk memilikinya 'utuh' untuk diriku sendiri. Cinta sepihak yang aku rasakan ini membuatku lari dari kenyataan bahwa dia-adikku sendiri._

.

.

.

_**Sister**_

_**PROLOG**_

_**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**_

_**Rated: M for next chapter**_

_**Pair: NejiHina**_

_**WARNING: INCEST STORY, OOC, AU, TYPO, BAHASA KLISE, BORING, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

Aku masih asyik memainkan gelas yang ada dalam genggamanku walau isinya sudah tandas sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kubik-kubik es yang masih tersisa berjumpalitan kala aku menggoyang-goyangkan kaca bening itu keberbagai arah, beberapa lelehan airnya membasahi tanganku menyebabkan rasa dingin menyergap indra perasaku. Tapi toh aku tidak peduli, ya aku tidak peduli pada apapun selama pandangan mataku masih tertuju pada orang yang sama. Orang yang sama-sama memilik iris lavender ungu sepertiku.

Sekali lagi aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Untungnya setiap aku pergi untuk melihatnya, aku selalu mendapat tempat yang sangat strategis untuk bisa selalu dengan mudah mengamatinyanya tanpa takut dia akan menghilang dari lensa mataku walaupun hanya untuk beberapa detik. Untung huh? Tidak juga, sebab ini semua sudah kuatur. Akulah yang membayar mahal kepada si pemilik bar yang tamak itu dengan beberapa lembar uang bernominal sedikit-menurutku- sehingga dia dengan senang hati selalu menyisihkan tempat strategis itu untuk aku singgahi.

Lagi, aku memijat keningku yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pusing. Kemudian samar-samar mulai terdengar suara tawa bernada miris yang keluar dari mulutku. Duh, aku merutuki kebodohanku yang menjadi sedikit melankolis akhir-akhir ini. Ini bukan diriku yang biasanya, aku tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semenjak diriku mendengar kabar bahwa dia sudah ditemukan oleh orang-orang yang sudah kubayar tentunya. Aku sudah tidak mengenal diriku lagi. Malam-malam yang biasanya masih aku habiskan didalam ruangan kerjaku dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kontrak kerja yang bernilai ratusan juta yen, kini berubah menjadi malam-malam yang aku lewati dengan terduduk disudut bar yang terletak di pinggiran kota kecil dengan segelas wine yang entah sudah berapa kali ku isi ulang.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku disofa. Sekuat tenaga aku menjaga diriku agar tidak tergoda memanggil lagi seorang pelayan untuk mengisikan gelasku yang sudah kosong. Sekuat tenaga aku memerintah diriku sendiri agar tetap sadar dan bisa terus menjaganya-dari jauh-. Seulas senyum getir aku sunggingkan padanya yang sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa aku selalu mengamatinya. Malam ini aku merasa dia sangat cantik, dengan rambut indigo panjang yang sengaja diikat tinggi agar memudahkannya untuk bekerja. Beberapa anak rambut dan poni yang membingkai wajah bulatnya membuatnya tampak semakin menggemaskan. Serangkaian memori indah mulai bermunculan menjadi halusinasi singkat yang terulang bagai kaset rusak. Dimana dia terus mengekoriku, memohon agar aku menemaninya tidur dan sederet permintaan manjanya yang selalu dibarengi dengan tatapan memelasnya membuatku mau tak mau harus menuruti kemauannya. Tapi tiba-tiba alisku bertaut, pikiran itu menguap hilang entah mengapa. Ayolah! Itu semua sudah berubah, semenjak kedua orang tuaku berpisah dan dengan kejam memaksaku untuk meninggalkannya yang masih kecil dan belum tahu apa-apa. Membuatku terpaksa melepaskan genggaman mungil yang menjadi topangan hidupku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, aku tidak suka dengan kenyataan hidupnya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku bahagia saat mendapati bahwa aku hidup dengan semua yang serba –lebih- kecukupan dengan harta yang mungkin bisa kupakai sendiri untuk mengubur diriku hidup-hidup sedangkan dia berjuang keras untuk mencari sepeser uang sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa ini sudah memasuki musim dingin dan tetap memakai kemeja putih tipis dengan rok mini yang jelas-jelas membuatnya merasa beku dan kedinginan.

Aku juga tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sudah dewasa, dan dengan menjadi dewasa otomatis ukuran anatomi tubuhnya pun berubah. Aku ingat saat dia masih menjadi malaikat kecilku yang selalu bisa kurengkuh dengan mudah dalam pelukanku. _Well,_ memang sih mungkin saja saat ini dia tetap dapat mudah dapat masuk dalam pelukanku, tapi mungkin rasanya akan berbeda dengan tonjolan yang berada disana-sini. Beberapa tonjolan yang membuat pria-pria yang dilayaninya meneguk ludah dan memandanginya dengan tatapan seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku ya, kalau besok saat berita pagi diputar kau temukan orang-orang bajingan itu sudah habis tak bersisa. Bukan aku yang salah tapi mereka yang tidak bisa menjaga matanya untuk tidak bermain-main dengan dia yang sudah menjadi milikku.

Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan. Ck, kenapa begini? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan kami. Aku kira aku bisa cukup bahagia hanya dengan menemukannya, kemudian mengamatinya dari tempat yang tak terlihat dan membantunya secara diam-diam. Tapi lama-lama aku tak mampu lagi berkelit, awalnya aku kira perasaan ini hanya sekedar rasa rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Tetapi semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Semakin aku sadar bahwa aku tak mungkin lagi membohongi diriku dan menemukan kembali fakta baru yang cukup membuatku sendiri tercengang. Bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada wanita disebrang ruangan itu. Namanya Hinata, dan dia—

.

.

.

_**Adikku.**_

.

.

.

Hahaha, baru prolog~  
Tumben ya Sho-_kun_ lagi mood buat _multichap_. _What? Multichap_? Hell no! Ini cuma bakal jadi _twoshoot _atau kalau nggak sampai 3 _chapter_ aja, soalnya asli Sho-_kun_ males buat_ multichap_ takut utang _update_ #dor

_**So, gimana tanggapan kalian? Apakah fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**_

Idenya pasaran ya? Pastiii QAQ ini sih udah pasaran banget! Tapi Sho-_kun_ harap kalian nggak bosen ya sama ide yang cenderung pasaran gini T_T Mau gimana lagi, Sho-_kun_ miskin ide sih! #_author_ nggak bakat.

_**FROM: SHO-KUN**_


	2. Chapter 1

Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Well Sho-kun nggak tahu harus ngomong apa disni. Sho-kun SHOCK! Ya, Shock. Bener-bener shock sampai nangis dan ditanyai ortu kenapa nangis malam-malam. Semua ini gara-gara— Yah, kalian tahulah. Sho-kun kesel! Kesel setengah mati. WHY? Baru saja Hinata bisa berinteraksi dengan normal sama Neji tanpa ada dendam dan lain-lain tapi kenapa— Nggak tahu. Sho-kun nggak tahu lagi harus gimana. Beneran terpukul, lebih terpukul daripada waktu Itachi mati. **At last, You know Neji, I still love you wherever you're. You still become a Nii-sama for me :")** selamanya kamu kakak idamanku #fanaticfansmode on.

.

.

.

_Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu tak sepantasnya aku menyimpan perasaan ini padanya. Tapi apa dayaku? Semakin aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, semakin aku ingin untuk memilikinya 'utuh' untuk diriku sendiri. Cinta sepihak yang aku rasakan ini membuatku lari dari kenyataan bahwa dia-adikku sendiri._

.

.

.

_**Sister**_

_**PROLOG**_

_**Disclamer 'Kalian sudah tahu' gue lagi malas nyebutin namanya. Ngambek? NGGAK PEDULI! Suruh siapa ngirim kakak gue nyusul Itachi sama Yondaime.**_

_**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**_

_**Rated: M for next chapter**_

_**Pair: NejiHina**_

_**WARNING: INCEST STORY, OOC, AU, TYPO, BAHASA KLISE, BORING, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

Malam ini aku kembali mengunjungi bar itu. Bar kecil yang terletak disudut kota Konoha yang bisa dibilang kategori perkotaan kumuh. Hingar-bingar mulai terdengar menyeruak memaksa masuk kedalam telingaku, ditambah dengan lampu disko yang berkedap-kedip cepat membuatku sedikit memicingkan mata agar tidak merasa pusing dadakan. Kuseret sepatuku untuk menuju meja bar ditempat yang menurutku paling strategis untuk kembali memulai pekerjaan yang aku tekuni akhir-akhir ini. Sambil berjalan, kulepas jas hitam yang membungkus tubuhku dan melepaskan dua kancing kemeja teratasku. Setelah menghempaskan tubuhku diatas sofa berselimut beludru merah, kulihat seorang perempuan dengan pakaian minim menghampiriku, menanyakan padaku apa pesananku untuk minuman dan apa pesananku untuk- yah! Kalian pasti tahu.

"_Cocktail!" _Jawabku cepat sambil memanjangkan leherku untuk mencari-_nya._

"Baiklah itu minumannya. Kalau-"

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik!" Potongku cepat sebelum sang wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Toh, tanpa menunggu sampai dia selesai bicara, aku sudah tahu apa yang mau ditawarkannya.

Dia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian meminta izin untuk segera pergi dan mengambilkan pesananku. Aku terdiam, tidak berniat membalasnya. Aku terlalu fokus untuk men_scan_ semua objek yang masuk kedalam pandanganku agar dapat menemukan _sosoknya _dengan segera. Aha! Itu dia! Masih dengan dandanan khas kuncir kudanya. Dia berlenggak-lenggok seraya membawa nampan berisi penuh dengan gelas pesanan para konsumen disana. Tidak berubah, dia tetap terlihat cantik malam ini. Dan bajunya itu, ya ampun! Bukankah diluar sedang turun salju? Berani sekali dia kembali memakai baju kemeja tipis dan rok mininya. Merasa kuat heh? Tidak takut sakit?

"Tuan, ini minumannya." Interupsi pelayan yang tadi menangani pesananku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil dompetku dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang secara acak untuk diberikan padanya. Setelah berterima kasih-dibubuhi dengan kerlingan genit dari matanya- dia buru-buru pergi setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh tamu yang ingin memesan disebrang ruangan.

Aku kembali memfokuskan mataku untuk mengamatinya. Lagi-lagi memori masa kecil menghampiriku tetapi hanya sebentar, sampai tiba-tiba memori akan kenangan pahit perpisahan kami mengambil alih semuanya. Aku ingat malam itu saat orang tuaku untuk sekian kalinya bertengkar karena hadirnya orang ketiga dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Masih segar diingatanku kala Hinata meringkuk disudut kamarnya sambil menangis terisak. Aku yang masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa pun hanya bisa menutup kedua telingaku sambil bersandar dibalik pintu kamarku. Dan yang membuatku bagai disambar petir disiang bolong adalah saat mendengar kabar bahwa keesokan harinya Hinata dibawa kabur oleh ibuku dan menghilang bersama-sama ditengah kegelapan malam. Aku frustasi, berteriak seraya membanting semua barang didekatku dan menyalahkan ayahku saat aku mendengar berita yang cukup membuat batinku terguncang. Segala cara aku kerahkan untuk memaksa ayahku agar mau mencari mereka. Nihil, karena ayahku bagaikan gunung batu yang menjulang tinggi tidak tergoyahkan. Yang ada aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ayahku memindahkanku ke luar negeri untuk membuatku semakin jauh dan melupakan mereka-terutama Hinata-

Kini umurku sudah 29 tahun. Seorang pria mapan dengan jabatan direktur perusahaan Hyuuga Corp yang setahun lalu diwariskan pria tua itu kepadaku. Dia? Ah- setahun yang lalu dia sudah bersatu dengan tanah. Perihal itulah yang membuatku harus datang jauh-jauh kembali ke Konoha untuk mengambil alih semua tetek bengek kursi pemerintahan perusahaannya. Jujur saja, jabatan warisan ini hanya bisa membuatku muak. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari kau harus mendengarkan kasak-kusuk yang menghina bahwa aku terlalu muda atau aku tidak kompeten untuk memegang jabatan besar itu sendirian. Dan akhirnya? Para tua bangka itu sepertinya sudah bungkam ketika dalam setahun masa pemerintahanku nilai saham Hyuuga Corp meningkat sampai dengan 10 persen.

Cukup cerita tentangku. Bagaimana kalau kalian mendengarkan cerita tentangnya. Dia? Iya dia, wanita cantik berambut indigo yang sedang bekerja membersihkan meja disana. Bukankah sudah kubilang namanya Hinata-Hyuuga Hinata tepatnya kalau dia masih sudi memakai marga itu dan dia satu-satunya adikku yang aku cintai.

.

.

.

Pencarianku dimulai saat aku sudah tak lagi dalam cengkraman sang penguasa itu. Dengan segala koneksi dan harta yang kumiliki, mudah saja menyewa orang-orang berpengalaman untuk mencarinya dengan cepat. Tidak termasuk dalam kategori cepat juga kalau aku baru menemukannya sebulan kemudian. Ya, baru sebulan kemudian aku dapat menemukannya. Dan mengetahui bahwa dia hidup dalam keadaan seorang diri, tinggal berdua dengan seorang nenek tua yang berbaik hati membagi rumahnya dengan Hinata setelah aku diberi kabar bahwa 10 tahun yang lalu ibu telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berumur 14 tahun seorang diri dan akhirnya di pungut oleh nenek yang baik hati itu.

Kalau kalian pikir hidup Hinata menjadi lebih baik setelahnya, kalian salah. Nenek tua itu toh sama sekali tak mempunyai apapun untuk membahagiakan Hinata. Malah sepertinya nenek tua itu semakin memperburuk kehidupan Hinata dengan jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang belum bisa dipastikan. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Hinata mati-matian banting tulang untuk mencari biaya perawatan sang nenek penolongnya.

Miris. Aku miris melihatnya mati-matian mencari uang seperti itu. Bisa saja aku membantunya tapi bagaimana kalau dia menolak bantuanku? Aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku takut dia akan menolak kehadiranku disampingnya. Aku takut dia akan menyalahkanku karena meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa pernah berusaha untuk mencarinya. Aku takut kalau dia berkata sudah terlambat atau marah padaku karena merasa semua yang kulakukan hanya karena belas kasihan. Ck, Neji! Sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang penakut seperti ini.

Aku tersikap, begitu sadar bahwa setelah dia menerima telepon dengan tergesa-gesa dia kembali ke lantai bawah setelah mengacuhkan beberapa gelas yang dipegangnya untuk dibiarkan jatuh bebas dan akhirnya pecah tak berbentuk dilantai. Berusaha mengacuhkan pening yang semakin mendera kepalaku, aku bangkit dan berusaha untuk mengikutinya.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini Tsunade-_san?! _Ne-nenek Chiyo, dia-" Kuhentikan langkahku untuk berbalik memunggunginya dan berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka dibalik pintu yang membatasi tempatku dengan Hinata dan wanita setengah baya yang dia panggil-Tsunade.

"Tenanglah Hinata-_chan, _sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Tsunade berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang panik dan mengiringnya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang disediakan disana. "Minumlah." Saran wanita pirang itu sambil mengangsurkan sebuah gelas panjang berisi air.

Dari ekor mataku dengan jelas terlihat bahwa Hinata menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar, kemudian dengan enggan diseruputnya sedikit air yang ada didalamnya dan membuatku menyangsikan apakah dia meminumnya atau hanya membasahi bibirnya yang kering karena sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan gelas yang penuh tadi.

"Jadi Nenek Chiyo dia-"

"Dia kritis." Potong Hinata mencicit yang terdengar jelas diruangan yang sepi itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan ruangan diatas dengan hingar-bingar musiknya. "Dan harus segera dioperasi kalau tidak-" Terdengar suara isakan tertahan dari bibirnya. Cukup Hinata, jangan menangis tidak kau lanjutankan pun aku sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya cepat dilakukan! Masih ada harapan sayang" Ucap Tsunade sambil menepuk punggung sang karyawan dengan lembut.

"A-aku tidak bisa! Darimana aku mendapatkan uang 20juta secepat itu? Pinjaman bank? Oh, aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa sebagai jaminannya. Lintah darat!? Bisa-bisa tagihannya membengkak 10x lipat. Bagaimana bisa aku membayarnya?!" Teriak Hinata frustasi sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang tertahan dipahanya.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan-" _Tsunade berusaha keras untuk menenangkan karyawannya yang masih menangis dengan mengelus punggung mungilnya. "Aku punya tabungan, bagaimana kalau-"

"Tidak terima kasih Tsunade-_san. _Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Tolak Hinata setelah merasa lebih tenang dan mulai mengadahkan kepalanya sembari menyeka air mata yang tertinggal disudut-sudut matanya. "Se-Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan cara lain-" Lanjutnya sambil memilin ujung roknya pertanda bahwa dia masih ragu dengan pilihan yang akan diambilnya.

"Cara lain? Maksudmu? Oh! Jangan bilang kau menganggap candaan Ino kemarin serius!" Sergah Tsunade mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata erat dan memalingkannya untuk memandangnya langsung. "Kau tidak akan melakukannyakan?" Tanya Tsunade cemas.

"Ta-tapi itu cara tercepat untuk mengumpulkan uangnya." Jawab Hinata mencoba bijak sembari mengigit bibir atasnya karena gugup akan tatapan penuh aura intimidasi yang dilayangkan Tsunade padanya.

"Omong kosong Hinata! Pekerjaan seperti itu paling hanya menghasilkan 5-10juta! Itu pun karena kau masih baru!" Hah? Tunggu, kedua alisku saling bertautan. Pekerjaan apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan? Jangan bilang kalau- "Menjadi wanita panggilan tak serta merta menjadikanmu kaya mendadak Hinata! Tarif perawan sepertimu mungkin saja tinggi tapi mereka tidak akan mau membayarmu dengan harga semahal itu. Kumohon Hinata jangan lakukan itu."

"Tapi aku harus melakukannya!" Bulir-bulir air mata bening kembali menuruni pipinya. "Kumohon Tsunade-_san. _Yamanaka-_san _bilang kau mempunyai koneksi pelanggan yang-"

Aku menggeram, tanganku terkepal. Apa yang aku pikirkan Hinata? Kenapa mau-maunya kau terlibat masuk dalam lingkaran setan seperti ini?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kalau kau mau pakai saja dulu tabunganku! Jangan melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini!" Potong Tsunade cepat berusaha menolak kekeraskepalaan Hinata. "Aku tak ingin kau mengalami nasib yang sama sepertiku Hinata."

"Tidak apa Tsunade-_san. _Kalau kau tak mau mencarikanku pelanggan. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Balas Hinata ketus sambil berusaha bangkit dan berjalan keluar menghampiri pintu tempat persembunyianku. Kalau saja saat itu Tsunade tidak menarik tangannya, mungkin Hinata akan dengan mudah mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Baiklah Hinata-_chan." _Jawab Tsunade pasrah. "Aku akan membantumu. Setidaknya aku akan mencarikanmu pelanggan yang tidak akan menyakitimu." Sambil menghela nafas Tsunade mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_nya dari kantong celananya dan mulai membukanya untuk mengetik nomor beberapa kenalannya.

"Te-terima kasih Tsunade-_san." _Pekik Hinata girang sambil membungkukan badannya untuk sekedar berterima kasih atas pertolongan Tsunade. Walau kuakui bahwa aku dengan mudah melihat gesture tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah dan terlihat tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap

Kubiarkan suara sol sepatu pantovel yang bertabrakan dengan tangga besi yang menghubungkan lantai bawah khusus karyawan dengan lantai atas tempat bar itu bergema dengan keras karena hentakan kakiku yang terkesan berat. Nafasku memburu, dengan mata merah dan tangan terkepal aku mengutuk semua keputusan yang Hinata ambil barusan. Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata? Menjadi wanita panggilan untuk mendapat uang secara instan? Tak adakah cara yang lebih suci daripada itu? Oh, aku tahu, kau ingin uang dengan cepatkan? Baiklah, aku akan membantumu.

Buru-buru aku merogoh kantong jas kerjaku yang sendari tadi masih bertengger rapi ditangan kananku. Kutekan beberapa nomor yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepalaku. Dengan tidak sabar, aku menunggu orang yang sedang kuhubungi menjawab panggilanku. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan umpatan beberapa orang yang kesal akan tindakanku yang secara tidak sengaja menabrak mereka karena terlalu fokus dengan telepon genggamku.

"Halo, Kabuto-_san _ini aku. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Perintahku cepat ketika sambungan ditelepon genggam yang sudah bertempat rapi ditelinga kananku memberikan tanda bahwa orang yang menjadi lawan bicaraku telah mengangkat teleponnya.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Sho-kun ngetik ini ngebut selama dalam masa berkabung :"(  
Sho-kun nggak tahu kalau akhirnya jadi gini.

Makanya fic ini dipersembahkan khusus bagi Neji Hyuuga yang sudah dikirim om molto setelah Yondaime, Itachi dan Jiraiya.

_**DAMN U OM MOLTO! SOMEONE KILL HIM PLEASE!**_ #ngamuk

Maaf sebelumnya ini nggak kayak Sho-kun, fic ini jadi multichap dengan isi yang pendek-pendek. Tapi Sho-kun udah bilang, nggak sampai 2/3 chapterkan? Jadi spoilernya fic ini tamat dichapter 3

_**Mind to RnR? **_

_**Dan berdo'alah supaya Neji bisa hidup lagi #komatkamitbacamantra**_

_**With love Sho-kun**_


	3. Chapter 2

Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

_Ara-ara_ akhirnya kelar juga!

Satu hutang akhirnya lunas~ lalala #girang

Sebenernya ini fic buat _birthday fic_nya Hinata tapi kok udah kelewat hamper dua minggu ya? Nggak apa deh, _keep _woles. _**Happy Bornday HIME!**_

Ta-tapi Sho-_kun_ nggak terima protes ya buat endingnya nanti, _please?_

_._

.

.

_Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu tak sepantasnya aku menyimpan perasaan ini padanya. Tapi apa dayaku? Semakin aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, semakin aku ingin untuk memilikinya 'utuh' untuk diriku sendiri. Cinta sepihak yang aku rasakan ini membuatku lari dari kenyataan bahwa dia-adikku sendiri._

.

.

.

_**Sister**_

_**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**_

_**Rated: M for this chapter**_

_**Pair: NejiHina**_

_**WARNING: INCEST STORY, OOC, AU, TYPO, BAHASA KLISE, BORING, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

Takut-takut Hinata kembali memandang plang besi yang menempel dipintu bertuliskan angka 113. Sesekali kepalanya menunduk untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah kamar ataupun alamat pada selembar kertas yang dibawanya. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit hingga meninggalkan kesan merah pada peredaran darah yang dipaksa berhenti sedangkan tangannya berkali-kali meremas secarik kertas yang ada digenggamnya membuatnya semakin lusuh dan sulit untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera. Hinata memejamkan matanya resah, haruskah dia berubah pikiran? Oh tidak! Bukan hal itu yang harus dia takutkan sekarang, yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang dengan cepat agar keselamatan nenek Chiyo dapat terjamin. Ingatannya kembali me-reka ulang kejadian beberapa jam lalu, saat dirinya tiba-tiba menerima telepon dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan bahwa nenek Chiyo sedang dalam keadaan kritis dan harus secepatnya dioperasi. Dengan pikiran yang kalut pun Hinata memohon pada Tsunade agar membiarkannya bekerja seperti pekerjaan yang Ino lakukan untuk mendapat uang secara instan ya-apalagi kalau bukan bekerja sebagai pelacur-atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang menjajakan dirinya pada pria hidung belang demi beberapa lembar uang dengan cetakan nominal yang besar.

Hinata menjejalkan kertas yang sudah kusut itu kedalam kantong mantelnya. Mulai membuka lavendernya dan berjalan dengan membuat angka delapan mondar-mandir didepan pintu yang masih belum disentuhnya. Oh ayolah, mana keberanianmu tadi? Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang meminta Tsunade untuk mencarikannya pelanggan yang terpercaya agar tidak menyakitinya. Tetapi itu semua dia tolak setelah Tsunade memberitahu bahwa ada seseorang yang misterius menawarkan harga seratus juta untuk keperawanannya. Ini dia! Seratus juta! Bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar operasi nenek Chiyo dan seluruh biaya perawatannya. Dengan membulatkan tekadnya, Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia harus mengambil kesempatan ini.

Bunyi tik-tak _highheels _yang Hinata pakai bergema dalam lorong panjang hotel yang dikunjunginya. Hinata kembali memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah, entahlah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia menengok untuk melihat design interior klasik yang menghiasi lorong tersebut. Lampu kristal yang berjejer rapi tertempel didinding menghadirkan cahaya temaram terkesan sangat elit. Ditambah dengan beberapa lukisan besar mengantung menambah kesan kemegahan didinding bercat _orange _dengan lapisan wallpaper karpet turki dibawahnya. Hinata menelan ludahnya, hanya dalam satu hari Hinata bertransformasi dari pelayan di bar menjadi wanita murahan kelas tinggi. Bukankah itu susunan kata yang kontradiksi sekali. Walaupun dengan embel-embel kelas tinggi karena hotel yang disewa oleh pembelinya merupakan hotel yang tidak tanggung-tanggung harganya. Tapi tetap saja ada kata 'murahan' yang tertera pada lampiran pekerjaannya yang baru.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata menekan tombol-tombol angka yang tertera dikotak dekat pintu setelah menggesekan kartu. Oh, perpaduan klasik dan modern huh? Pintunya tak lagi menggunakan kunci manual yang harus diputar agar terbuka. Melainkan dengan memasukan _password _yang sudah disetel oleh si penyewa kamar. 2-7-1-2 eh? Hinata menautkan alisnya bingung. Bukankah ini tanggal dan bulan ulang tahunnya? Atau jangan-jangan kebetulan. Baiklah, kepolosan Hinata menuntun wanita cantik ini berpikir pada kemungkinan kedua.

"Se-selamat malam." Sapa Hinata nyaris tak terdengar. Hinata masuk dengan langkah kecil-kecil setelah membuka pintunya sedikit. Kamar itu gelap, sangat gelap. Hinata bisa melihat bahwa satu-satunya penerangan yang ada dalam kamar itu hanyalah dua lampu kecil yang terletak sedikit jauh dari pintu masuknya dan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela kaca yang berjejer rapi disampingnya. Hinata tertegun, hanya untuk satu igurei, sang pelanggan sengaja menyewa kamar hotel yang lebih mirip apartemen ini? Karena selama berjalan masuk Hinata dapat mengamati bahwa kamar ini juga dilengkapi dengan dapur kecil, ruang tamu dan _minibar _disamping kanan dan kirinya.

Hinata meletakan mantelnya pada gantungan yang tersedia. Sambil tetap menggengam tasnya erat, Hinata menghampiri letak cahaya yang menerangi sebagian kamar yang ditujunya. Sedikit berbelok Hinata mendapati siluet seseorang yang duduk ditepi ranjang dengan tangan bertumpu pada kedua dagunya. Takut, Hinata menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan matanya yang panas dibalik poni ratanya saat melanjutkan untuk berjalan menghampiri sang pria.

"Se-selamat malam, Tuan. Perkenalkan nama saya Hina-" Hinata mengulangi salamnya diikuti dengan sedikit perkenalan diri. Dengan ajaran sopan santun seorang bangsawan-dulu- tidak sopan apabila memperkenalkan diri dengan kepala menunduk dan tidak melihat lawan bicara. Oleh karena itulah Hinata mulai menegakan kepalanya untuk memandang langsung pada mata sang _klien. _Sebelum akhirnya lidahnya terasa kelu dengan mata yang melebar selebar mungkin melihat iris mata serupa miliknya akibat kilatan cahaya lampu yang menerpanya. "_Ni-Nii-san? _Neji_nii-san?" _Hinata mengulang perkatannya. Matanya mengerjap mengetahui bahwa saudaranya yang dulu terpisah sedang duduk dihadapannya. Rasa gelisah mulai terpancar diraut mukanya. _Okay, _Hinata mulai yakin bahwa dia salah kamar.

"Selamat malam, Hinata-_chan." _Neji membalas salam Hinata dan mulai memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel —_chan _seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Hinata mulai merasa bernostalgia. Ingin rasanya berlari menerjang Neji, memeluknya dan menumpahkan segela keluh-kesahnya sekarang juga. Tapi Hinata ingat, bukan waktunya untuk melakukan reuni dengan kakaknya saat nenek Chiyo meregang nyawa ditempat yang lain.

"A-apa yang _Nii-san _lakukan disini? Atau mungkin aku salah ka-" Hinata meraba pinggangnya. Ooh! Hinata lupa bahwa kertas berisi alamat itu ia letakan dikantong mantelnya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru Hinata berjalan menuju tempat mantelnya tergantung, menyambarnya dan bergegas mencapai pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Neji yang turut bangkit mengikuti Hinata segera mencekal tangannya saat Hinata hampir saja menarik _handle _pintu didepannya.

"A-aku kira aku salah kamar." Jawab Hinata sambil memutar bola matanya dan melirik igure lain karena tidak berani untuk menatap langsung mata kembar milik Neji yang terlihat memedam amarah. "A-aku harus pergi, _Nii-san. _Se-setelah urusanku selesai aku akan kembali kesini." Lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Neji.

"Lucu-nya kau tidak salah kamar, Hinata." Neji menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa Hinata untuk kembali ke tempat dimana ranjangnya berada.

"A-apa maksud _Nii-san?" _Hinata protes karena Neji tiba-tiba menariknya dengan kasar. Padahal dalam hati, Hinata yakin seratus persen bahwa dirinya salah mengunjungi kamar. Tidak mungkinkan kalau penyewanya- "Aaah!" Hinata mengaduh ketika Neji melemparkannya keranjang membuatnya merasa kesakitan karena punggungnya menghamtam kasur walaupun dalam kenyataannya kasur yang tersedia sangat lentur sehingga membuatnya sedikit terlempar.

"Aku yang membelimu Hinata." Deklarasi Neji membuat Hinata merasakan godam besar mengetuk jantung dan kepalanya pada saat bersama. Jadi benar kalau _klien _pertamanya adalah-

-Neji? Kakak kandungnya?

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" Hinata berteriak sambil mencoba bangkit dari ranjang sebelum akhirnya Neji turut menghempaskan dirinya keranjang dan menindih tubuh sital Hinata.

"Siapa yang bilang aku bercanda,hm?" Neji membiarkan jari-jemari panjangnya menyusuri wajah Hinata turun keleher dan pada akhirnya berhenti diujung kaos _v-neck_ hitam Hinata. "Apa kau membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh pria lain sedangkan aku sendiri tidak boleh menyentuhnya? Lihat aku Hinata!" Menggeram frustasi, Neji mengangkat dagu Hinata untuk melihat raut wajah Hinata yang berubah warna menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ta-tapi kita-"

"Saudara?" Neji melanjutkan perkataan gagap Hinata dan direspon dengan anggukan cepat Hinata. "Didunia bisnis kita bukan saudara. Kau pelacur dan aku _kliennya." _Ucapan Neji yang serta-merta memanggilnya 'pelacur' meremukan hati Hinata yang mengangguminya. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya sendiri memberikan julukan kata sarat akan arti igure itu. Benarkah yang dihadapannya ini Neji? Kemana perginya sosok yang lembut dan selalu mengayominya?

Hinata memejamkan mata untuk menahan laju air matanya yang mulai turun. Akal sehat masih menguasainya. Mungkin bila dihadapannya ini orang lain. Maka Hinata akan pasrah memberikan tubuhnya agar cepat terselesaikan , menerima uangnya dan segera melangkahkan kaki sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat nista ini. Tetapi ini berbeda, yang ada dihadapannya kini kakaknya sendiri. Hinata masih waras! Hinata tahu bahwa berhubungan dengan kakaknya sendiri akan membawanya ke lubang hitam dosa tak termaafkan jauh lebih dalam ketimbang saat dia memutuskan untuk menjual tubuhnya sendiri.

"A-aku tidak mau." Hinata mulai bergerak tak nyaman dalam kungkungan Neji. "_Nii-Nii-san _lepaskan aku. Aku tidak butuh uangmu." Perkataan Hinata yang seakan-akan menolaknya membuat darah Neji mendidih. Apa dia bilang? Tidak mau uangnya? Maksudnya apa? Hinata-_nya _mau mencari _klien _lain selain dirinya, huh?

"Dan membiarkan nenek Chiyo tersayangmu tidak bisa dioperasi dan dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit? Ah apa kau lupa bahwa rumah sakit itu anak perusahaan milik Hyuuga cooperation?" Tanya Neji sakartis. Terang saja pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata dengan cepat membuka matanya dan menatap Neji dengan pandangan heran. Sejak kapan rumah sakit swasta kelas satu itu dibelinya? Dalam diam, Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sejak barusan Hinata." Neji yang sepertinya bisa membaca pertanyaan Hinata melalui sorot mata lavendernya segera menjawabnya dengan mudah semudah membalikan telapak tangan. "Aku pemilik barunya. Well, aku rasa mudah saja mengeluarkan orang sepertinya—" Lanjut Neji merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel kemudian mulai mengetikan nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Hinata bergidik ngeri. Oh tidak! Sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi sangat terobsesi dengan dirinya seperti ini. Setahu Hinata, selama yang dia kenal Neji memang sedikit _overprotective _tapi Hinata tidak tahu motif apa yang sebenarnya Neji sembunyikan dibalik semua rencananya ini. Kalau memang dia peduli dengan Hinata, kenapa tidak berikan saja uangnya langsung? Kenapa harus mencicipi tubuh Hinata dulu baru Hinata mendapatkan bantuannya? _Image _Neji dimata Hinata hancur seketika. Hinata mendesah berat, baiklah setelah ini semuanya akan kembali seperti semua. Hinata cukup melupakannya dan Hinata yakin setelah ini Hinata tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Neji.

"Ba-baiklah Nii-san. Sesukamu saja." Tantang Hinata memandang lurus ke lavender serupa milik Neji dengan pandangan nanar dan kosong.

.

.

.

"Bukankah besok kau ulang tahun?" Neji bertanya disela-sela ciumannya. Puas memberikan beberapa _kissmark _dileher Hinata. Neji mulai menaikan kaos _v-neck_ yang Hinata pakai dan mengusap perut ratanya. "Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Lanjutnya seraya meresapi aroma lavender yang menguar menenangkan sekaligus memabukan.

"Dua puluh lima." Sahut Hinata ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya erat berusaha untuk lari dari kenyataan bahwa yang sedang mengerayangi tubuhnya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Kau banyak berubah." Kepala Neji merayap untuk mengecup kening Hinata. Kecupan sarat akan kerinduan walau pada akhirnya rasa itu tidak dapat meraih hati Hinata yang sudah tertutup pikiran negatif tentang Neji.

"Ta-tapi tidak terlalu banyak sepertimu." Ejek Hinata pada Neji. Neji hanya tersenyum masam menanggapinya karena Neji tahu apa yang sudah Hinata singgung tentang dirinya.

"Nah, ini semua karenamu, _dear. _Kalau kau tidak berbuat seperti itu aku tidak akan membelimu." Sangkal Neji. Tangannya menggengam ujung-ujung baju Hinata sebelum menariknya keatas membuat tubuh polos bagian atas Hinata terbuka hanya tertutupi oleh bra berwarna hitam berenda-renda dipinggirnya.

Hinata tidak bergeming, hanya mendengus kesal dan lagi-lagi menutup kedua matanya ketika Neji mulai memberikan beberapa kecupan kecil disekitar dadanya. Alisnya saling bertaut mendapati Neji yang tiba-tiba membebaskan dadanya yang disanggah oleh branya dan mulai menikmatinya dalam mulut.

"_Nii-Nii-san!" _Hinata berteriak merasakan sensasi aneh yang mulai dihantarkan oleh rangsangan Neji dititik sensitifnya. Hinata menggeliat risih dalam kungkungan Neji. Berkali-kali Hinata berniat mendorong dada Neji agar menjauh darinya. Tubuh sital Hinata makin mengejang saat Neji menugaskan salah satu tangannya untuk menarik-narik I Hinata yang lainnya membuat keduanya semakin mengeras diluar kehendak Hinata.

Neji melepaskan kulumannya pada puncak Hinata. Kemudian memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Ah, dada yang sedang terpampang dimatanya ini adalah dada milik wanita yang dicintainya. Saat ini dia tidur seranjang dengannya dan dalam keadaan berada dibawahnya menaikan libido Neji untuk segera menyerangnya. Lagi, matanya igure menangkap wajah Hinata yang sudah merah padam karena perlakuan kakaknya yang membenamkan kepalanya didadanya yang berisi. Neji mengulum senyumnya, tahu bahwa ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari diri Hinata. Rona merah yang selalui mewarnai pipi chubbynya tidak pernah pudar, membuat Neji teringat akan kenangan manisnya saat Neji sering menggodanya dulu.

"Disini kau tidak berubah." Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap pipi Hinata yang sudah berubah warna. Semakin lama semakin intens dengan harapan bahwa warna-warna dipipi Hinata buah hasil dari perlakuannya. Tangan lainnya menekuk kaki Hinata satu persatu dan melepaskan _highhells _yang dipakainya. Neji hanya mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Hinata berubah pikiran dan mulai menendangnya. Bisa-bisa Neji dilarikan kerumah sakit dengan luka berlubang dibagian tubuhnya.

Mata Hinata kembali terbuka ketika merasakan jari-jemari Neji mulai meraba pahanya dan menyikap roknya. Bibirnya terbuka hendak berkata, tetapi akhirnya tertahan karena dengan cepat Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berusaha untuk meredam semua kata protes yang hendak terucap. 'Fokus Hinata! Pikirkan 100jutanya' bisiknya dalam hati berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang hanya semata-mata untuk membayar hutang budi pada nenek Chiyo tapi yang paling penting adalah, tetap pejamkan mata dan anggap itu bukan Neji. Hingga akhirnya Hinata kembali menyembunyikan lavendernya dibalik kelopak matanya. Neji menggeram, merasa diacuhkan Hinata karena sendari tadi Hinata tak sudi untuk menatapnya. Ah—seandainya Neji tahu betapa takut dan terguncangnya mental Hinata karena tindakannya yang melebihi batas hubungan saudara ini.

"Lihat aku!" Neji mencengkram rahang Hinata kuat-kuat, memaksa Hinata untuk membuat huruf 'o' bulat dengan bibirnya. Mau tidak mau Hinata akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, tidak mau masalah menjadi semakin runyam dan berakhir berlarut-larut.

Hinata melotot, berusaha untuk memberikan tatapan permusuhan pada Neji. Inikan yang Neji minta? Hinata sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar! Sekarang apa lagi yang dituntutnya? Pandangan matanya terasa kosong walau terlihat nyalang.

"Kau takut?" Pertanyaan retoris dari Neji membuat lekukan pada alis Hinata semakin banyak. Takut? Apa Neji tidak bisa melihat apa yang tergambar pada iris keunguan milik Hinata? Bukankah orang-orang bilang Hinata seperti buku yang terbuka sehingga tidak sulit untuk membaca perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya. Neji berpura-pura bodohkan? "Tenang saja, aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu. Aku akan bersikap lembut." Ujar Neji menenangkan sambil mencubit hidung mancung Hinata.

'Bukan itu!' Jerit Hinata dalam hati. Tangannya meremas erat kain putih yang ada dibawahnya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah menimbulkan kesan berlipat dan berantakan pada sprei yang seharusnya terpasang dengan rapi.

"Pertama aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara berciuman yang baik, Hinata-_chan." _Tanpa menghiraukan rona merah yang meredup pada pipi Hinata. Neji mengusap bibir pink mungil milik Hinata sebelum akhirnya memaksanya untuk saling menjauhkan bagiannya yang terkatup rapat. Pelan-pelan Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata hingga akhirnya hanya ada celah tipis selebar 5 centimeter yang membatasinya. "Ikuti aku." Peritahnya tegas diikuti dengan lumatan ganasnya pada bibir tipis Hinata.

Hinata mengerang saat merasakan lidah lunak Neji mulai menjajah rongga mulutnya. Lidah Neji bertautan dengan lidah Hinata membuat kedua _saliva_nya saling bercampur dan dengan terpaksa Hinata dapat mengecapnya. Decakan basah semakin terdengar jelas kala Neji mulai tak sabar dan menghisap lidah Hinata agar masuk kedalam mulutnya sebagai bagian dari permainan mereka. Nafas Hinata memburu, menciptakan ritme dada yang naik-turun cepat dan terkadang kedua dada milik Hinata bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Neji yang masih terbungkus kain.

"Uhhhmm—" Hinata kelabakan saat berusaha menyamai gaya permainan Neji. Ciumannya yang panjang dan dalam membuat nafas Hinata semakin pendek hingga Hinata yakin apabila Neji tidak melepaskannya sesegera mungkin maka tidak mustahil Hinata akan pergi kedunia sana mendahului nenek Chiyo yang sedang merenggang nyawa.

Untungnya Neji sadar dengan sigap Neji melepaskan ciuman intensnya dan beralih untuk mengulum kedua puncak Hinata yang sempat terlupakan. Hisapnya makin lama makin kuat seakan-akan Hinata akan mengeluarkan air susunya demi menghilangkan dahaga yang sedang Neji rasakan.

"Aaaahhh—_Nii-san! Nii-san! I-ittai!" _Hinata mengaduh, dijambaknya rambut panjang Neji yang biasanya tergerai rapi menjadi semakin lembab sekaligus kusut karena peluh mulai keluar dan membasahi tubuhnya. Neji tidak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan Hinata, apalagi saat merasakan puncak Hinata yang menegang didalam mulutnya.

Hinata semakin memekik kesakitan hingga akhirnya Neji menurut, dilepaskannya kulumannya pada puncak Hinata sebelum tangannya beralih menurunkan rok span milik Hinata untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih banyak pada kewanitaan Hinata yang terbungkus celana dalam hitamnya. Sedikit ragu, Neji menurunkan satu-satunya kain yang masih menempel pada tubuh Hinata. Meneguk ludah dengan keringat yang semakin menguncur dirasakan oleh Neji ketika pandangannya mulai mendapati gundukan milik Hinata berhias pubis halus rapi igure. Neji menyeringai saat tangannya mulai bermain-main mengusap rambut-rambut halus milik Hinata mengakibatkan gerakan menggelinjang Hinata yang menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Ssshhh-" Buru-buru Hinata membungkam bibirnya sendiri saat telinganya mulai menangkap desisan-desisan aneh keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya cepat berusaha mengenyahkan semua pemikiran yang mulai membimbingnya agar semakin menikmati perlakuan Neji padanya. Akal pikirannya masih bekerja dan Hinata tidak ingin Neji tahu bahwa diam-diam Hinata mulai menikmatinya.

"Ah kau sudah basah ya?" Neji bertanya jahil saat menyusupkan satu jarinya kedalam belahan kewanitaan Hinata mendapati milik Hinata terasa lembab, basah dan hangat. Hinata sendiri mengerjapkan matanya cepat, tubuhnya merespon benda tumpul asing yang mulai menusuk-nusuk bagian kewanitaannya sedangkan jari-jari yang lainnya mulai mengerjain daging kecil igurei diatasnya.

"Ah-ah-ah! _Nii-san, _ja-jangan!" Hinata mencoba menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas wajahnya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kembali merah padam. Neji sendiri semakin beringas, jari-jarinya yang menusuk-nusuk memasuki liang kewanitaan kini berganti dengan lidahnya yang semakin memanjakan tubuh Hinata. Keadaan berbalik, Hinata yang seharusnya melayani Neji tapi kini Neji yang malah terlihat memuaskan Hinata atau ini memang akal-akalan Neji agar Hinata turut hanyut dalam permainannya.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Hinata ketakutan. Berkali-kali Hinata mencoba kembali menutup kedua kakinya yang dipaksa terbuka lebar oleh Neji. Tetapi percuma, sosok Neji didepannya sekarang sudah tak dia kenal. Cengkraman erat pada kedua paha mulusnya meninggalkan kesan merah yang membentuk cap lima jari. Kontan saja hal tersebut membuat Hinata mati rasa dan makin susah untuk mengatupkan kaki-kakinya kembali.

"_Nii-Nii-san! _Kumohon!" Hinata memohon dengan mata berlinang airmata. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencoba menarik kepala Neji menjauh. Terlambat, sejak awal Neji sudah menulikan telinganya sendiri lebih-lebih saat Hinata menolaknya. Bentuk wajahnya yang terasa pas diselangkangan Hinata membuatnya berpikir bahwa Hinata memang tercipta untuknya.

Clap!

Neji akhirnya mengeluarkan kembali lidahnya setelah puas menikmati rasa milik Hinata yang tiba-tiba igure membanjiri kerongkongannya. Didera oleh rasa tidak puas, Neji merendahkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya membuka lebar-lebar satu garis panjang yang terdapat diantara kedua gundukan kenyalnya. Matanya memicing berusaha mengeksekusi lorong panjang yang tersaji didepannya sedangkan lidahnya menjulur-julur panjang berusaha menemukan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih belum dikecapnya.

"Uuuhhh—" Hinata melenguh dengan mata terpejam. Neji sendiri telah selesai menikmati sisa-sisa _lovejuice _milik Hinata yang tertinggal. Celananya mulai terasa sempit ketika sang _junior _sudah merasa tidak nyaman karena terkungkung oleh celana jeans yang dipakainya. Tergesa-gesa Neji membuka resleting celananya membuat Hinata terpekik kaget melihat ukuran 'milik' Neji yang tidak biasa.

"Kenapa Hinata? Bukankah kau sudah sering melihatnya?" Neji kembali menggoda Hinata. Ucapan Neji benarkan? Bukankah waktu kecil Hinata sudah sering melihat tubuh telanjangnya saat mereka berendam bersama. Jadi bukan perkara besar kalau sekarang Hinata melihatnya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang-karena hanya celana jeans yang diturunkan setengah paha dengan baju yang masih terkancing rapi-.

"Be-beda." Hinata mematung. Mata lavendernya tak lepas dari kejantanan milik Neji yang mengacung tegak dihadapannya. 'Beda! Ini berbeda!' Lagi-lagi Hinata berteriak dalam hati. Dan untuk sekian kalinya Hinata membanding-bandingkan antara masa lalu dan masa sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda, _sayang." _Neji kembali berusaha meyakinkan Hinata dan mengusap poni ratanya pelan. "Bedanya igurei aku igure—bersatu." Pelan-pelan Neji memposisikan 'milik'nya tepat di lubang kewanitaan milik Hinata. Didorongnya pelan tubuhnya semakin menisbikan jarak diantara mereka sehingga sedikit demi sedikit kejantanan Neji tertelan oleh pintu surgawi milik Hinata.

"Sshh—Hinata, _relax!" _Neji melenguh saat merasakan tubuh Hinata menengang menerima kehadiran _junior_nya saat didalamnya. Dinding-dinding kewanitaan Hinata memijatnya keras, tidak peduli bahwa Neji baru melesakan setengah miliknya dan belum bergerak sama sekali. Hinata sendiri semakin igur, kakinya menjejak kasur tak karuan berusaha melepaskan diri walau akhirnya Neji terpaksa melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hinata untuk menahan pemberontakannya.

"_Feel me!" _Neji mendorong keras kejantanannya saat merasakan kain tipis menghalangi pergerakannya. Hinata tersentak kaget, rasa perih mulai menjalari selangkangannya bersamaan dengan tetesan darah segar yang jatuh menodai sprei hotel yang berwarna putih gading.

"_I'm the first, right?" _Terselip nada bangga dalam diri Neji walau akal sehatnya sudah memperingati bahwa yang sedang dia gagahi ini adalah adiknya sendiri. Neji memeluk tubuh ringkih Hinata yang masih terguncang, membawanya dalam rengkuhan penuh posesif yang Neji berikan. Kecupan-kecupan kecil sarat akan cinta Neji berikan berkali-kali pada kedua pipi bulat milik Hinata tapi sayangnya Hinata tidak merasakan perasaan yang Neji rasakan.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Air mata yang sudah lama mengalir semakin menganak sungai dipipinya membuat Neji terkadang merasakan rasa asin saat bibirnya menempel pada pipi Hinata. Buru-buru Neji menyeka air mata milik Hinata agar tidak banyak lagi yang tumpah membuat kesan lelah pada wajahnya. Neji masih diam, mencoba membiasakan Hinata akan kehadiran miliknya pada tubuh mungilnya. Miris, hati Neji terasa diiris sembilu kala mulai tersadar dosa apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tetapi itu semua hanya berlangsung sesaat, senyum tipis mulai terukir diwajahnya mengingat kini Neji telah berhasil membawa Hinata disisinya walau dengan paksaan.

"Aku mulai." Neji sedikit berbisik ditelinga Hinata sebelum mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Gerakan yang awalnya hanya terdiri dari hentakan-hentakan pelan berubah jadi liar takkala Neji mendapati milik Hinata yang mencengkram erat dan mengurut miliknya agar segera menembakan benihnya dalam diri Hinata. Menggerang hebat, Neji menaikan kedua kaki Hinata keatas bahunya agar Neji dapat lebih dalam menanamkan kejantanannya.

Kepala Hinata bergerak tak karuan. Kadang dilemparkannya kekiri dan kadang berbalik kekanan. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bantal yang dipakainya sedangkan giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat demi menahan desahan-desahan yang kadang-kadang terselip ditengah-tengah permainan keduanya. Berkali-kali Hinata memekik tajam saat kepala 'milik' Neji mencapai titik _g-spot_nya. Rasanya aneh, menggelitik perutnya agar lagi-lagi menumpahkan _lovejuice_ miliknya yang diikuti dengan gerakan berkedut milik Neji didalamnya.

"_Nii-Nii-san! _Keluarkan!" Hinata sadar akan absennya pengaman yang harusnya digunakan Neji. Bentakan demi bentakan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata tidak menganggu nafsu yang sedang menguasai diri Neji. Dengan satu hentakan hebat, ditembakannya seluruh benihnya bersamaan dengan pekikan hebat yang mirip dengan lolongan srigala. Rasa panas yang dihantarkan oleh lelehan putih milik Neji membawa Hinata dengan cepat menuju alam mimpinya sebelum nantinya terbangun menghadapi realita yang bagaikan mimpi untuknya.

Dengan nafas terengah Neji menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap bertumpu pada kedua lengannya sehingga tidak menjatuhi Hinata yang sudah mengeluarkan dengkuran halus dibawahnya. Mata Neji yang terasa berat berusaha mengeliminasi jam kecil yang terdapat dimeja dan hanya terlihat samar karena cahaya lampu yang termaram. Jam kecil tersebut menunjukan pukul 00.27, menyadarkan Neji bahwa hari telah berganti dan ulang tahun Hinata telah tiba.

"_Happy Birthday Imouto-chan." _Ucap Neji serak sambil mengecup kening Hinata yang basah oleh peluh. "Aku sudah memberimu hadiahkan?" Neji terkikik pelan merasa hadiahnya kali ini adalah hadiah yang tak ternilai dan tidak dapat dibeli menggunakan uang sebanyak apapun. "_My babies. That's your gift for this year" _Bisik Neji pelan kemudian turut menyusul Hinata ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_! Terima kasih sayang!" Nenek Chiyo yang sedang duduk dalam ranjangnya segera membuka tangannya lebar-lebar menyambut kedatangan Hinata untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah dia menjalani operasi dan sadar dari komanya. Hinata terlampau senang kaki-kakinya bergerak segera meninggalkan ambang pintu untuk menghambur dalam pelukan nenek Chiyo.

"Nenek Chiyo kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah." Ucap Hinata lega saat mengetahui bahwa tangan-tangan keriput milik nenek Chiyo yang sudah termakan usia kembali membelai indigonya penuh rasa sayang.

"Maaf." Gumam nenek Chiyo membuat Hinata segera menguraikan pelukan rindunya dibarengi dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat karena bingung.

"U-untuk?"  
"Membuatmu harus menanggung biaya operasiku."  
"Bu-bukan masalah." Hinata mengulum senyumnya berusaha menyembunyikan guratan kesedihan yang terukir apik pada wajahnya. Hinata terdiam berusaha untuk tidak kembali mengulang memorinya dimana semuanya berubah hanya dalam satu malam.

"Wah, itu siapa?" Pekik nenek Chiyo girang melihat figur pria tinggi-besar yang sedang berdiri menyender pada kusen-kusen pintunya. Dengan langkah yang elegan sang pria memasuki kamar tersebut, pandangan Hinata tak pernah lepas dari sang pria yang mulai melingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang ramping milik Hinata sedangkan satu tangannya terjulur berusaha menjabat tangan nenek Chiyo sebagai bentuk interaksi perkenalan diri.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Neji Hyuuga. _Calon suami Hinata_." Ucapnya lantang dengan menekankan tiga kata terakhirnya.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

Akhirnya kelar juga #ciumin Neji yang dikirim om Molto kerumah

_E-ending_nya? _No-no comment~  
_Seandainya semua orang berpikiran sama dengan Sho-_kun_ pasti pada tahu maksud dari _scene_ terakhir.

Tapi semua Sho-_kun _serahkan pada para _readers_ sekalian, hayo-hayo gunakan imajinasi kalian pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Neji dan Hinata #dor

_**Bagaimana tanggapan kalian pada fic ini?**_

Semakin hari cerita yang Sho-_kun_ tulis makin anehkan ya?

_**MANY THANKS BUAT READERS YANG BACA, FOLLOW AND NGEADD DI FAVE.**_ Nggak ada salahkan meninggalkan ripiuw terakhir dichapter akhir yang gajebo ini? #cieileh

Oh iya lupa, berhubung liburan sudah selesai dan ujian semakin dekat. Sho-_kun_ nggak tahu kapan bisa update dua fic yang lain maupun bikin fic baru. Jujur aja banyak fic setengah jadi yang ada dihp Sho-_kun_ tapi berujung dengan males ngelanjutin gara-gara capek ngetik. Jadi buat yang menunggu-nunggu update yang lain Sho-_kun _mohon bersabar ya. Thanks—

_**With Love-Shokun**_


End file.
